Po powrocie do domu
by Darcy1d1Angouleme
Summary: Doktor odstawił ją do domu, jednak czy naprawdę nic jej tam nie grozi?


29 marca 2013r

Droga Camille,

Ślę Ci najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienia i gratulacje z powodu awansu. Należy Ci się, pracowałaś tak ciężko. Wciąż jeszcze mam w domu karteczkę z przepisem na Twoją kawę. Tak niewiele spałaś.  
Podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej chciałaś poznać prawdę o tym co mi się przytrafiło tamtego dnia. Rządałaś, a ja milczałam. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu sądzę, że ta historia musi zostać opowiedziana.  
Tamtego dnia, 18 maja 1999 roku, spotkałam go, mężczyznę, za którym skoczyłabym w odmęty piekieł. Jego postać mignęła mi przed oczyma, jak błyskawica na ciężkim ołowianym niebie. Jednak jego obecność, mimo iż tak nikła, wyryła się w moim jestestwie. Kiedy pojawił się kilka godzin później, u drzwi mojego domu, w przemokniętym do suchej nitki płaszczu, zmierzwionymi włosami, nie mogłam złapać tchu. Jego ciemne oczy były jak wiry – wciągały mnie brutalnie, nie prosząc o zgodę. Zadał mi kilka pytań odnośnie anomalii, odpowiedziałam mu. Więcej, niżeli powinnam. Cały czas patrząc się w jego oczy. Wiedziałam, że to zauważył, sam nieodrywał wzroku od moich oczu. Zapadła cisza. Każde z nas wiedziało, że to co się dzieje, nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ale co to było za uczucie. Mimo, iż głębia była nieprzenikniona i ciemna, nie bałam się go. Czułam się… bezpieczna. Rozumiesz o czym mówię, prawda? Odwróciłam wzrok, przestraszona nagłym waleniem w drzwi. Chwycił mnie za rękę i wyszliśmy tyłem, ktoś biegł za nami. Chciałam się obejrzeć, ale on chwycił moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie gwałtownie w bok. Po dziś dzień czuję wypalony ślad na mojej skórze.  
\- Evangelica – powiedział – Leć ze mną. Pokażę Ci gwiazdy, cuda o jakich nikt nie śnił  
Jego słowa były kuszące – więc uległam. Ulegałam za każdym razem, kiedy chwytał moje dłonie, stając przede mną i patrząc mi w oczy. Czułam, że niknę, więc ściskałam jego dłonie. Uśmiechał się, w taki sposób w jaki tylko on potrafił i lecieliśmy dalej. Spełnił obietnicę, Camille! Widziałam Diamentowe Miasto, rzekę płynącą ametystem, zapadanie się gwiazdy, wybuch supernowej, koniec i początek Ziemi. Chłonęłam te cuda, niczym gąbka wodę. Stawaliśmy razem, ramię w ramię i patrzyliśmy na cuda w ciszy. Kontemplowaliśmy je. Myślałam, jak piękne jest to, co widzę przed sobą. Byłam pewna, że oczy moje lśniły z ekscytacji, łzy wzruszenia zbierały się w kącikach ust. Wydawało mi się, za każdym nowym cudem, że nie ma piękniejszej rzeczy, nad obecny przede mną cud. Wtedy on łamał zaklęcie obracając moją twarz ku swojej, ścierając ciepłe łzy, śmiejąc się. Wstrzymywałam oddech, albowiem spoglądając mu w oczy doszło do mnie to, że żaden widok nie jest piękniejszy niż widok jego roześmianej twarzy, jego śmiejących się oczu.  
-Dlaczego płaczesz?  
Pytał mnie za każdym razem. Nie byłam w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, głos grzązł mi w gardle. Przytulał mnie do siebie, śmiejąc się. Wtulałam się, słuchając rytmu trojga serc. Zamykałam oczy, odzyskując oddech. On był cudem nad cudami. Moim końcem i początkiem.  
Słodycz jego ust była nie do opisania. One same były jak narkotyk. Kiedy po raz pierwszy, w uniesieniu złączył nasze usta, zastygliśmy. Jednak tylko przez jedną tysieczną sekundy. Poddałam się pieszczocie, delikatnej niczym muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla. Nie było tam pożądania, rządzy ani głodu. Tylko słodka miłość mężczyzny i kobiety. Od tamtej pory przemierzaliśmy wszechświat ze splecionymi dłońmi.  
Wszystko co dobre, szybko się kończy, mówią. I mają rację, mimo iż tak bardzo tego nie chcę.  
\- Evagelico  
Sposób w jaki wymówił moje imię stojąc u drzwi mojego domu w przemoczonym do suchej nitki płaszczu, zmierzwionymi włosami i matowymi oczyma, złamał moje serce.  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie  
To były jedyne słowa, jakie mogły przejść mi przez gardło. Objął mnie, pocałował najczulej jak tylko potrafił i nim się spostrzegłam, w dół mojego gardła zsunęła się tabletka. Wiedziałam co chce zrobić, więc oddałam mu pocałunek, ten ostatni raz.  
Dla was to było kilka godzin, dla mnie dziesięć lat. Dekada spędzona z nim była najpiękniejszą jaka mogła mi się przytrafić. Nauczyłam się tylu rzeczy, widziałam cuda jakie nie śniły się naszym filozofom!  
Dlaczego piszę do Ciebie list, zamiast wysłać maila czy SMS-a? Wydaje mi się, że listy pożegnalne powinny być pisane ręcznie. Tak, Camille, odchodzę, jednak nie z nim. Niestety nie z nim. Świat bez jego cudów jest nudny. Gdyby nie to, że spotkaliśmy się właśnie na tej planecie, nazwałabym ją obrzydliwą. Jest to jednak świat, jego pierwszego spojrzenia, uśmiechu i dotyku. Szukałam go, wierz mi, kochana. Byłam wszędzie tam, gdzie działo się coś dziwnego. Wypatrywałam wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny w piaskowym płaszczu biegnącego pośród tłumu. Wsłuchiwałam się w tłum, chcąc usłyszeć jego. Jednak nigdy go nie spotkałam. Widocznie tak miało być.  
Żegnaj, moja najdroższa przyjaciółko, powierniczko najskrytszych marzeń i snów. Tak wiele dla mnie zrobiłaś, a ja nigdy nie potrafiłam Ci odpłacić. Jako wyraz mojej miłości przyjmij ode mnie malutki podarunek, który jest w saszetce. Diament jest w kształcie litery E, w jednym z języków jakie planują na planecie Serenity 32. On dał mi go na naszą pierwszą rocznicę. To najcenniejsze co mam i ofiaruję tobie.  
Słyszałaś o akonitynie?


End file.
